warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Archiv 2-2018
Alle geprüften Bilder sind hier, samt Diskussion zu finden. Perchpaw (MV) Datei:Perchpaw.png 3 16:33, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Er sieht aber gar nicht dick aus D: - 19:27, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir persönlich ist das Schwanzshading in der Mitte zu dünn, aber ich warte mal, was andere sagen ^^ 22:04, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:13, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Alles klar xD 09:32, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:06, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:34, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 14:43, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:33, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An den Beinen/Pfoten ist das Shading irgendwie schwächer als beim Rest des Bildes und am rechten Vorderbein ist es außerdem noch sehr hartkantig. Desweiteren ist das Shading bei den Augen irgendwie noch nicht füllend/breit genug. Mir persönlich ist der Farbton davon auch noch ein Tick zu lila, aber darüber kann ich auch hinwegsehen^^ 10:35, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:27, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:51, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC)' ~ 19:56, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 22:59, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Alles gut, nur die Sache mit dem hart geshadeten rechten Vorderbein ist noch da ^^ 12:16, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab ichs jetz erwischt? 13:31, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Denke schon c: ~ 16:35, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:58, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Finds auch besser. ^^ - 09:56, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:51, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jetzt hast du das Bein nur schwächer schattiert, aber nen harten Rand hat das Shading immer noch xD 15:37, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Wenns jetz immer noch nich reicht mach ich das Bein ab! 16:19, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading jetzt bei dem Bein irgendwie schwächer als am anderen... wenn das aber nur meine Meinung ist, kannst du es auch so lassen ^^ 10:05, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Jetz D: 16:47, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bringen wir's endlich hinter uns xD ~ 17:13, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hey es war nur ne Enthaltung D: Aber jz isser schön *-* 13:28, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:43, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) .... jetzt ist da ein heller Rand am Vorderbein xD 13:29, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 15:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :'D 12:19, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:34, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:35, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:55, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:45, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lilienfell Königin Datei:Lilienfelll.K.Tiger.png Juhu mein erste CA wurde angenommen ;w; Bei den Augen Entscheidung, da will ich anmerken wie sehr ich Feuer'lilien' mag... Deshalb hat sie Bernsteinaugen :3 20:08, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen echt schön! Das Körpershading ist aber meiner Meinung nach zu schwach. Ich empfehle außerdem, weiße Katzen mit einem etwas dunkleren Blau-, Graublau- oder Lilaton zu shaden anstelle von schwarz oder grau. 12:43, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 14:42, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:55, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da ist auf der Oberseite des Schweifes noch Shading, was da nicht hingehört ^^ und am aufliegenden Vorderbein ist das Shading noch ein bisschen zu großflächig, ansonsten ist sie echt hübsch geworden :) ~ 21:29, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das auch das Shading von der oberen Hälfte vom anderen Vorderbein etwas zu breitflächig. Ansonsten könnte das Shading am Bauch hin einen kleinen Ticken weicher sein. Und dann ist da noch ein komischer abgehackter Shadingfleck neben dem rechten Fellbüschel (unsere Sicht) am Bauch. - 06:56, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 09:43, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich, dass das Shading am Bauch ein bisschen weicher sein könnte. Es ist glaube ich eher hartkantiger geworden. Also bitte nochmal ein bisschen weicher machen. - 11:40, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das aufliegende Vorderbein ist auch noch so breitflächig geshadet ^^ ~ 11:43, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Aufliegend am Bauch oder auf dem Boden? xD 12:00, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich meine mit aufliegend immer auf dem Bauch ^^ ~ 12:02, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also allgemein passt das Shading für mich jetzt ^^ aber da ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines (unterm Bauch und über dem aufliegenden Vorderbein) und zwischendurch sind die Outlines mal heller... Ich denke, das könnte daran liegen, dass das Shading vielleicht nicht auch von den Outlines radiert wurde? Alternativ natürlich einfach die normalen Outlines drüberlegen, ist eh einfacher ;) ~ 17:23, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert '''Achso okay :D Hab die Outline darüber gelegt 16:59, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Yaay :D ich habe absolut nichts mehr zu beanstanden :3 ist wirklich sehr gut geworden das Bild *w* ~ 17:07, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich wünschte ich hätte weiße Katzen so wunderschön geshadet, als ich mit dem CA angefangen habe.. 13:27, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da drück ich mich Jahrelang um weiße und Schwarze Katzen und sie macht einfach welche XD 18:17, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:36, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:56, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ohhh mir gefällt besonders das Ohrshading :3 13:38, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:31, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hasenflug Datei:Hasenflug.png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:48, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Can you smooth out the chest shading a little bit? Hab bei der Felltextur dasselbe Problem wie bei Doofs Loner-Version ~ 21:33, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert''' Die Struktur war zwar genau die gleiche wie bei Willow und Fuchs, denen du ja auch ein Dafür gegeben hast, wesswegen mich das etwas verwirrt, aber ich habe sie mal umgeändert. 07:10, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht mit dieser Felltextur aber wesentlich besser aus :D - 11:41, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading am Schweif könnte noch ein bisschen weiter bis zur Schweifspitze gehen ^^ 12:33, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:48, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:24, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 17:37, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:02, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir ist noch aufgefallen, dass das rechte Ohr schwächer schattiert ist ^^ 13:39, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:18, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:42, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:31, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:56, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:46, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Brightsky ~ Rework + Königin Datei:BrightskyRedone.byStar.png Datei:Brightsky.queen.byStar.png Auch bekannt als Nightsky, und jetzt auch ohne Streifen :'D 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht auf jeden Fall aus wie ein Nachthimmel xD Das Shading am Hals der Kriegerversion sieht vorne/links aus Usersicht schwächer aus. Und bei der Königin ist auch das Shading am Kinn/der Kehle noch etwas fleckig. 16:35, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ja, genau so sieht ein Nachthimmel aus :'D 17:03, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:42, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:33, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich bin so froh, dass du das Bild überschrieben hast, dann kann ich auf immer und ewig das alte anhimmeln xD ist nicht deine Schuld, aber ich fand die Farbe damals einfach so toll und mit Tigerung und blauen Augen sah sie so geil aus *-* aber hier ist sie natürlich auch schön :3 ~ 17:28, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Kriegerin: Das weiße Muster hin zum rotbraunen Fleck ist beim rechten Ohr ist im Vergleich zur Königinenvorlage zu tief angesetzt. Da würde ich den Rand beider Vorlagen anpassen. Entweder Kriegerin etwas höher oder Königin etwas tiefer. - 18:48, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Blindheit hat mal wieder zugeschlagen :D ~ 09:17, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Finde den Farbton eher hellbraun als rotbraun ^^ 13:43, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 14:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 17:40, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:46, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das gleiche Problem wie bei Willowbreezes Bauch, bevor du den verbessert hast^^ Und das Schwanzshading könnte etwas weicher sein. - 18:30, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:26, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jetzt ist es super toll :D - 20:36, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Du und die Bäuche XD 07:52, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:57, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) og gott... Ist die Schön *w* 19:47, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sunfish ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Sunfish.kit.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.app.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.queen.byStar.png Ich habe heute leider keinen Fisch für euch :') 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Irgendwie is das Bauchshading bei der Queen hier komisch. Wenn du obendrüber bei Quince guckst da is es schön rund und gleichmäßig. Aber hier is es so "eckig" und quer irgendwie. 19:13, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich und meine eckigen Bauchshadings :'D 15:40, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ja echt mal! 16:32, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 17:28, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augenfarbe sowohl an Laptop als auch Tablet noch zu blass :/ ~ 17:49, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:57, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Viel besser c: ~ 20:04, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:19, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:57, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aus Prinzip weil das ist kein Fisch :) xD Bei der Kriegerin finde ich die Augen noch dunkler, bei der Königin heller als beim Rest ^^ 13:46, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 14:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 17:39, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:49, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:18, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:58, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Splashnose ~ Königin Datei:Splashnose.byCurly.png Muss sagen, ich hab's schon länger auf dieses CharaArt abgesehen, warum auch immer. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man "Streifen auf der Nase" deuten soll, also hier. Keine Ahnung, Mann. 16:30, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich find den Streifen toll :3 Und die Tigerung, und die Augen, und den Bauch und (...) 19:12, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag die Farbe sehr :3 Das einzige was mir etwas irritiert ist, dass der Streifen auf einmal so komisch zur Seite geht, aber da das ja nicht vorgeschrieben ist, wie der aussieht, und ich künstlerische Freiheit sehr schätze bekommst du trotzdem ein Dafür :D 10:09, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Bild ist echt der Hammer *w* aber wenn sie nicht mit einer rosanen Nase beschrieben wurde, dürfte sie eigentlich keine haben, oder? Auch wenn das natürlich nur realistisch wäre... ~ 17:52, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - habe ich mir schon gedacht :D 18:07, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jaa, bei solchen Sachen muss man immer gut vorbereitet sein xD ~ 17:10, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *himmelt weiter den Strich an* 18:20, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Auch wenn ich eher Fan des einfachen Strichs auf der Nase wäre. Sieht das toll aus. - 19:10, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:13, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag die Farben sehr uuund diesen Strich. Sieht großartig aus :3 19:49, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Stone (HR) Love how this looks, but you got the wrong template. We have two different templates for kits born in Clans/the Tribe and kits born to loners, rogues and kittypets. They're the ones labeled "KeinClan-Junges" 17:46, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh lol I'm dumb; didn't realize there were two versions of templates, since we only have one version over on english wwiki Beside the template, you have to draw him in gray-tones with a questionmark on his body. This one as an example (needs to be tweaked I know): Datei:DieselRedone.png I know the english wiki draws all tabby cats brown when the colour is not said, but since it often occured that the cats were not brown in the end and it caused confusion (Like with Rosetail), we do it different here and leave them unknown. I LOVE the tabby pattern by the way! 18:58, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' rip xD I'm so sorry, but there's still one small thing: the eyes are left uncolored and unshaded. 21:48, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure his base colour has to be white, as his colour is not described to be gray :c 10:12, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) I also think that the color of the tabby pattern has to be the same as the color of the question mark and the eyes have to be white :/ ~ 18:05, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' hmm good thing I used black stripes with an adjustable opacity this time;;; 11:51, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sorry, just one more thing D: the lowest stripe on his (our point of view) left (or lower xD) ear has a hard edge to it right where it meets the outline below. Somehow it didn't stand out when he was gray xD ~ 17:14, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Finally :D ~ 20:05, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Poor Spooky! 18:21, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Yeah. And it's good that we finally got colors for Diesel. - 19:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) What a pretty tabby 13:52, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:52, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) :3 - 18:13, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) I love it <3 19:49, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Duskpaw ~ Junges Datei:Duskpaw.Kit.png Baby Duskpaw (Bei meinem Glück macht Beltz den sowieso wieder goldbraun). Die große Preisfrage ist jetzt nur, hat Curly es bei diesem Bild (und den anderen neuen) geschafft, die Pixel zu entfernen? 17:50, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Antwort zur Preisfrage: Nein, Curly hat es nicht geschafft :c Hier sind noch zwischen rechter Vorderpfote und Schnurrhaaren vier Pixel und ne große Fläche direkt unter'm Kopf zwischen rechten Vorderbein und Brust. Und könntest du das Shading vom Auge zur Nase ein kleines bisschen abschwächen? Musste erst ranzoomen, um zu erkennen, dass das keine Tigerung ist und beim Schüler ist das auch nicht so auffällig. - 18:50, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also bei seiner Schülerversion hattest du ja so leicht helle Stellen an Pfoten, am Schweif und so. Hier sehen die nicht ganz so hell aus wie beim Schüler. 19:07, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich wollte gerade die neue Version hochladen, als ich gesehen hab, dass Mew auch kommentiert hat :D nochmal Glück gehabt 19:22, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:13, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:27, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das dunkle Augenshading ist etwas schief ^^ ~ 18:06, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:36, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bedda :3 ~ 17:15, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon so auf das Bild von seinem Papi! 18:23, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:46, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :3 - 18:12, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:50, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nightcloud ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:Nightcloud.Kit.pngDatei:Nightcloud.Apprentice.pngDatei:Nightcloud.Queen.png Joah ... das ging schnell. 21:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:14, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jaaaaa fehlende Versionen Ftw! 16:25, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Auch hier ist das Augenshading am Jungen oben ein bisschen schief ^^ ~ 18:11, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:38, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:15, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:25, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:49, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Du hast inzwischen echt Übung im Cleanen der Bilder :D - 18:10, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:50, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Snailpaw because I'm dumb, I made this version meant for Stone but ended up transferring that to the other kit blank, but gonna use it for Snailpaw now xD all worked out You made good use of it :D 10:15, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:46, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Good idea! 16:25, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 18:12, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' sorry ya'll, gonna squeeze the apprentice version that I just whipped up in here so I don't have to make another section next time c: re-rate? Yay more versions :D 13:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) I love it when all versions are finished at once ~o~ 18:26, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:01, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Woa! - 19:50, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:19, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Could you make the shading of the belly/chest of the kit version and the shading of the legs fit a little bit more. The legs seem very dark shaded compared to the belly/chest. - 18:57, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Better :3 - 20:33, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:50, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:59, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 11:43, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:51, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hawkstar gonna try and do one of each template :P Love that pattern 10:15, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Looks awesome 12:47, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) I swear I don't do it at purpouse, but he is described as "marmoriert" in german, and that means his fur pattern has to look like here https://www.kunstnet.de/werk/379826-hund?no_redirect, or as a CA example, like Applefur Datei:Applefur.png. 16:24, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also the eye shading could be a bit smoother and actually a bit darker to the top :/ ~ 18:13, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh rip sorry, had been just going off 'mottled' for description, but I think it matches closer to Applefur now, though a different shade (assuming you meant to match the style, not pelt shade) This is awesome. I think it's better now 11:48, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:18, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Better :3 18:27, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:53, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:57, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :3 - 18:03, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:51, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Moss Tail this was very fun to draw :3 The shading looks great! 11:47, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) His paw pads need a little shading ^^ ~ 17:20, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' It may seem fussy, but you know... Such tiny pixels can make a difference :D ~ 20:06, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:23, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:04, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:28, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:54, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:57, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Pretty :3 - 18:02, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:52, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Marshkit Datei:Marshkit.byCurly.png Ich fand seine Beschreibung so süß. Meine erste weiße Katze, woooh! 11:37, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) EDIT: btw, im Namen des Bildes ist mal wieder ein Tippfehler drin. Das Ding heißt jetzt Marskit. Also laut meinen Augen und meinem Gimp ist er nicht richtig weiß o.o ~ 17:22, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich hab die dunkle Felltextur jetzt sehr stark reduziert, aber nicht weggemacht. Ich hoffe, das geht so. 20:59, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dagegen, weil du keine 6. Zehe eingezeichnet hast. :'D 13:23, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ja echt mal, das müssen 6 sein! 18:29, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Vielleicht kann man die Outlines der Pfoten ja ein wenig breiter zeichnen? Ansonsten gut! Vor allem das detaillierte Shading. - 19:56, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich seh halt weder vorher noch danach ne Felltextur ^^ ist wahrscheinlich ein ähnliches Problem wie bei ein paar von Mews Bildern xD jedenfalls ist die Farbe so viel besser :) @Aki, ich bin mir eigentlich nicht sicher, wie man das umsetzen soll, weil man ja auch argumentieren könnte, dass die Zehe einfach von der Perspektive nicht sicherbar wäre :/ beispielsweise die innere Zehe des (Katzensicht) rechten Hinterbeins, die sieht man ja bei den meisten Vorlagen nicht, zumal ja eh nicht alle Zehen abbilden :/ ~ 09:24, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich denke das mit den Zehen wäre auch ein bisschen fies extra einzuzeichnen, immerhin hab ich sämtliche Vorlagen sowieso schon mit einer Zehe weniger gezeichnet xD 13:58, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hier habe ich das gleichen Probleme wie bei Gullkit. - 18:01, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - auch hier keine Ahnung. Wusste außerdem auch nicht, ob das Ohrenshading auch dazugehört, also gibt's da keine Änderung :D 18:30, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Meinte eigentl. auch das Ohrenshading. - 18:54, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - gotcha 19:25, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sollte so passen :3 - 20:35, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:49, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:59, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:53, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Talonstar Datei:Talonstar.byCurly.png Ehh, ja ... ich wollte mal was ausprobieren 11:38, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen: Ich. Liebe. Gestromte. Katzen. Punkt. Und ich finde ihn auch wunderschön, aber das Shading an der Brust ist mir noch zu hart :c ~ 17:24, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ^^ 20:59, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) sehr hübsch c: 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Tigerung seht cool :D 18:29, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nice - 19:59, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmmm... Also auf mich wirkt es jetzt ein bisschen, als wäre das Shading dort nur ein bisschen schwächer, der Rand nach oben ist immer noch etwas hart :/ aber wenn das nur mich stört, ist es auch okay ^^ achja: Ich liebe gestromte Katzen xD ~ 09:27, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich muss Leo da zu stimmen, ein bisschen weicher könnte das Brustshading schon sein. Mein eigentliches Problem ist aber, dass das Brustfell generell irgendwie nicht so aussieht als würde es zur Katze dazugehören. Das weiße Fell der Pfoten fügt sich da besser ein. Es könnte an der Art des Verwischens liegen oder, dass das Shading bei den Pfoten beim Übergang von Weiß zu Rot vorhanden ist, aber bei der Burst nicht. - *'geändert' - 18:35, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich bin verwirrt. Was ist mit dem Weiß der Pfoten passiert? Und warum ist das Brustshading auf einmal wieder so stark? :o Könntest du das wieder anpassen? Ansonsten sieht die Brust eigentlich ganz gut aus. (Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, wie weit das Brustweiß zum Bauch hineinragen darf, da sollte sich aber eventuell nochmal jemand anderes zu äußern) - 19:03, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ups? Ich hab mich da in den Ebenen vertan und nix gemerkt. 19:22, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Naja, passiert :D - 20:35, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Einfach die weißen Pfoten geklaut XD 07:49, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich denke, da Hawk mit dem weißen Bauch auch ne weiße Brust bekommen hat, sollte das kein Thema sein xD ~ 10:00, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 11:43, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:53, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Velvet (S6) 12:36, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) We are so mean '- ' 18:30, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 20:00, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:27, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) plsdonthavekitsplsdonthavekits 14:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) I hope she doesn't get kits from the wrong tom... |: - 17:53, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:54, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Haselflug Datei:Hazelwing.byCurly.png Ist es ein Vogel? Ist es ein Flugzeug? Nein, es ist ein fliegender Haselnussbaum! ._. 12:31, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *wartet geduldig auf den Tag, an dem Beltz wing auch wirklich mit Flügel übersetzt* 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nur eine frage, is das jetzt die hellrote Beltzversion, oder die orangefarben getigerte Originalversion? Es sieht wie hell orange aus aber das währ ja ein mix aus beidem XD 18:32, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) : Es ist die deutsche Version. Ich hab mich bei der Farbe ein wenig an meiner Seedpaw gehalten, weil ich das rosafarbene hellrot nicht so gern mag 19:00, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Alles klar, mir währe es trotzdem lieber wenn es einen Ticken mehr in die Rot Familie geht, gerade weil ihre Alt version dann orange sein muss und man dann ja kaum nen Unterschied sieht. Aber ich kann auch damit leben wenn es sonst keinen Stört. 06:06, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew zu :/ Ich denke, wenn ein bisschen mehr rot drin wäre, würde sie Seedpaw nicht ganz so ähnlich sehen, weil diese ja schon sehr hellrot ist ~ 09:31, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich will ja nix sagen ... aber jetzt sieht sie aus als habe sie Sonnenbrand :D 11:04, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir gefällt die Farbe :3 12:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Fliegender Haselnussbaum mit Sonnenbrand is doch auch mal originell :D 17:37, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Diese Shadingdetailstriche an Hals und unter der Nase sehen ein bisschen zu sehr nach falschgefärbter Tigerung aus, könntest du diese ein wenig mehr verwischen und abschwächen? - 17:52, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:25, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:51, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die is bestimmt ne Vorfahrin von Sandsturm '^' 07:47, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Meinst du, sie hätte dann auch den Übersetzungsfehler der Fellfarbe geerbt? :D ~ 10:02, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Leo ich hab fast mein Getränk ausgespuckt vor lachen XD 11:42, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:54, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Juniper Branch ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:JuniperBranch.queen.byStar.png Datei:JuniperBranch.Warrior.byStar.png Die fehlenden Versionen :3 12:44, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:05, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bei den anderen versionen geht bei den Augen diese schwarzen Spitzen weiter Runter, beim ES berühren die ja fast die Nase. 18:34, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Wieso hab ich diese Spitzen damals gemacht... aber naja.. Konsequenz heißt auch Holzwege zuende gehen xD 19:32, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 23:06, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt sonst nix auf, lass auf Tau warten die sieht dann wieder 100 Unterschiede XD 06:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt noch was auf xD das braune am Ohr geht bei allen Versionen etwas über die Spitze hinaus, nur bei der Queen nicht und ist bei den bereits im Artikel verwendeten Bildern auch nicht getigert ^^ du hast bei dem Fleck neben der weißen Brust der Königin auch den Übergang zum Schwarzen nicht so verwischt wie bei der Kriegerin. Bei einer Sache bin ich mir nicht so sicher: Bei den beiden anderen Versionen geht das Schwarze irgendwie ungleich weit zur Nase, vor allem bei ES, das könnte man eventuell noch ein kleines bisschen nachbessern c: achja, du hast die zwei Pixel zwischen den Beinen des Kriegers vergessen zu radieren xD EDIT: Ich glaub auch, beim ES ist das weiße Maul von der Brust getrennt, oder? Beim Krieger könnte dies auch einen kleineren Umfang haben ^^ ~ 09:37, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hoffe ich hab alles erwischt :D 12:42, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab ja gesagt irgendwer findet da noch den Rest :'D Ich hab dafür kein Auge. 17:36, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading des linken Auges (unsere Sicht) der Queen könnte etwas weicher sein. Ansonsten echt hübsch :3 - 17:51, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:00, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:50, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:47, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:03, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:15, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Petaldust ~ Rework Datei:Petaldust.kit.byStar.png Datei:Petaldust.app.byStar.png Datei:Petaldust.byStar.png Weil Augenfarbe und weißes Brustfell xD 13:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:04, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) so pretty <3 Wer... hat... den Krieger... NICHT ÜBERSCHRIEBEN!!!11!!!?? 18:09, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab mich schon gewundert, weil im Artikel jetzt zwei neue und ein altes Bild stehen xD auch hier muss ich aber sagen, dass ich sie mit blauen Augen hübscher fand :c xD ~ 09:38, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aber eigentlich dagegen, weil du echt mal besser darauf achten solltest, deine Bilder zu überschreiben Star ^^ 14:02, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Kriegerin ist mir im Vergleich zu den anderen Versionen noch etwas zu flach geshadet. - 17:49, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:00, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Besser :3 - 18:49, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Du musst mir beibringen wie du das gemacht hast das es so toll aussieht >-< 07:44, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:04, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:13, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Rubblekit Datei:Rubblekit.byDaisy.png Und Kittie 3, das Rubbellos! :D - 22:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aw cool! Sieht sogar etwas Rubbelig aus! 06:02, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *sieht endlich auch mal das richtige Bild und keine blöde Vorschau* Rubbel, Rubbel, Rubbel... Yay, keine Niete *-* xD ~ 09:40, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Whoo, endlich mal Glück bei einem der Rubbellose xD 10:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zu dem Namen sag ich mal nix :'DD 12:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Striche über den Augen.... he's one angry boi :'D 14:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:56, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shrewtooth ~ Kit Datei:Shrewtooth.Kit.byCurly.png Es ist schon wieder eine schwarze Katze, oh-em-gee! Aber mal ehrlich, was ist mit Shrewtooth passiert? Wo ist mein ängstlicher Flauschball hin? 22:47, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:41, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Was, Charaktere mit Persönlichkeit und character development? Ne also sowas gehört ja mal gar nicht in den WolkenClan 14:04, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Tau deswegen wurde er ja wegrationalisiert ohne ein Wort :'D 17:34, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cute :3 - 17:47, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:57, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Gullkit Datei:Gullkit.Kit.byCurly.png Und ein weißes Kätzchen! 22:48, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du diese dunklen Striche vom Bein zur Schulter hin entfernen? Laut Vorlage muss da kein Shading sein und das sieht aus als währ das jetzt eine Playmobiel Figur mit so abnehmbarem Gelenk. Bei den Augen zur Nase hin sind auch so striche, und beim Schweif/Po übergang. 06:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew teilweise zu, die Striche könnten zumindest abgeschwächt werden (bei Marshkit sind sie ja auch da, aber nicht so stark), aber gerade was die Striche an den Augen betrifft, basieren die eigentlich auf Roses Shading und da haben sie niemanden gestört bis jetzt :/ ~ 09:43, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - so, hab's ein bisschen abgeschwächt. An den Augen oder am Schweifübergang habe ich aber nicht viel geändert, weil es, wie Leo schon gesagt hat, Shadingdetails sind, die ich bei jedem meiner CharaArts habe. 11:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich find das ok so xD 12:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmm also hier stören mich die Striche irgendwie auch sehr.... Versuch mal, anstatt sie weiter zu verwischen, lieber mit einem Radierer, der auf niedriger transparenz eingestellt ist so halb wegzuradieren :3 14:06, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 16:48, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Warscheinlich fällt es mir jetzt erst hier auf weil sie weiß ist. Finde immer noch das die Shadingdetailstriche für ne weiße Katze zu Stark sind. Habe auch bei Rose geschaut die hat sie bei den helleren Katzen irgendwie mehr verwischt. Aber ich enthalte mich. 17:33, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also zumindest am Laptop habe ich kein Problem mit den Shadingdetails, am Tablet sind sie ein wenig stärker. Das musst du aber net ändern, denke ich. Mich stört trotzdem, dass sie ein wenig aussieht wie ein Kasten, also gerade wegen des Bauches. Der sieht irgendwie sehr kastenförmig abgenickt aus. Meine Idee wäre das Shading vielleicht nicht ganz so weit nach oben laufen zu lassen und ein wenig weicher zu machen. Ansonsten könntest du vielleicht das linke Ohr (unsere Sicht) einen kleinen Ticken schwächer shaden? - 17:45, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - keine Ahnung Mann, ich hoff, ich hab's irgendwie umgesetzt 18:22, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht besser aus :3 Ich glaube, das gebogene hat es gemacht :D - 18:48, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich sag jetzt mal nichts dazu, dass Marshkit an der Schulter auch weiß ist xD ~ 10:05, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich mochte die Streifen zwar, aber so isses auch hüsch :'D 11:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:58, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hawkwing ~ Apprentice Datei:Hawkwing.Apprentice.byCurly.png Vor kurzem habe ich mir noch geschworen, nie wieder getigerte Katzen zu malen, die mehrere Versionen brauchen. Man sieht ja, wie lang das gehalten hat. Ich hab seine Fellfarbe auf Star's Zweigjunges basiert. 22:50, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aber... Er sieht gar nicht aus wie Zweigpfote und er hat auch nicht dieselben Augen wie Veilchenpote... Dagegen! xD Nee, sieht echt gut aus :3 ~ 09:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich denke gerade panisch daran, dass ich die Tigerung bei Twigbranch irgendwie auch so arschgeil hinbekommen muss... ich hab ne Idee: melde dich bei mir, wenn du statt mir Twigbranch machen möchtest ok? :'D Da sie sich ja ähnlich sehen wäre es vl besser wenn du sie machst :3 11:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Star hör auf allen deine Character Arts anzudrehen XD 14:07, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :) Star drehst du ihr jetzt Veilchen auch an wegen der Augenfarben :'D *neck* 17:32, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da sind überall nicht-transparente Pixel außerhalb der Outlines! Ne, er ist clean :3 Könntest du aber den Shadingstreifen unter seiner Nase von der Stärke her mehr denen direkt um sein Maul anpassen? Der Unterschied wirkt mir hier ein bisschen zu krass. Ansonsten ist er echt bildhübsch :3 *möchte mehr Versionen von ihm sehen* - 17:35, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich hätte geschrien, wenn ich Pixel verpasst hätte :D 18:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Pixel sind ja manchmal auch echt fies xD - 18:47, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:42, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:05, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 11:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:58, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lightning Tail hmm not sure how I feel about the shading on these, black cats are tricky The warrior and the early settler versions need a torn ear-tip. 16:30, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh, whoops Yay black cats :D I'm really digging the eyes 16:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aw a mouse gnawed on his ear :'D 17:30, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) The eyes Q_Q 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) I like the shading :3 But the eye shading of the left kit eye, the left warrior eye and the right early settler eye (all our view) could be a bit smoother. - 17:31, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' still lovin' the eyes 21:10, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:41, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) The kit looks fine to me now, but the right eye of the ES could still be a bit smoother (in fact, on my notebook it looks even harder than before o.o) ~ 10:07, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' rip 17:49, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:54, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:30, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:38, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Pinenose ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Pinenose.kit.byStar.png Datei:Pinepaw.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.queen.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.ro.byStar.png Ich liebe blasse Augen D: 16:21, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich auch :D 16:49, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sooo viele Versionen :D 17:31, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag ihre Augen :3 Ich weiß bei schwarzen Katzen ist das immer ein wenig schwierig, ich finde aber gerade ihre Schülerversion an manchen Stellen etwas fleckig. Das Shading an der Brust neben dem rechten Vorderbein (unsere Sicht) ist im Vergleich zum restl. umliegenden Shading schon ziemlich stark. Und links am rechten Vorderbein kurz unter dem Brustdreieck ist so etwas stärkerer Shadingfleck. Der Schwanz sieht auch ein wenig fleckig bzw. generell sehr flach geshadet aus. Bei der Streunerversion finde ich die Stelle am rechten Vorderbein (unsere Sicht), wo die linke Pfote angehoben ist, auch ein wenig fleckig. Ansonsten sehen die Versionen echt toll aus :D - 17:24, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:58, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:42, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 21:09, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag blasse Augen auch xD aber bei Sunfish hab ich halt einfach nicht mal gesehen, dass sie grün waren xD ~ 10:10, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) :''Ja, bei grün mach ich die immer fast schon grau, das war gar nicht auf das bezogen :D Bin froh dass dir sowas auffällt xD 11:38, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) '' Toadfoot Datei:Toadfoot.J.byDaisy.pngDatei:Toadfoot.ByDaisy.png Er war mit grünen Augen schöner *weint* - 20:52, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ach waaas er is immer noch ein hübscher D: 08:39, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen toll :3 12:15, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:55, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Er war wirklich hübscher mit den grünen Augen... Aber er sieht trotzdem noch gut aus :) ~ 10:11, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:36, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nessel (S5) guess what? I found another gray set c: Haha you love gray cats eh :') ? 07:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Gray cats are awesome :3 ~ 10:15, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) You got your way with gray cats :D 10:42, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Graymist is still available btw :p 11:37, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:35, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Finchkit Datei:Finchkit.byMystery.png und noch ein totes Junges :') 22:05, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Warum hast du nicht schon früher angefangen Bilder für's CA zu machen? xD So süß, die Kleine :D - 06:17, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) 08:33, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:53, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das sind Gedenktafeln für die Toten ;) 15:32, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:34, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC)